1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to devices for displaying ornamental objects, and more particularly to an improved liquid filled ball device for displaying objects immersed within the liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A decorative device in the form of a paper weight or similar novelty item wherein a transparent housing is sealed with decorative objects immersed in liquid and supported on a display base is well known. For example, the housing may contain a figure of a snowman and particles of white material simulating snow immersed within the liquid, so that manual agitation of the device by the user will cause a temporary suspending of the particles in the liquid. When the device is then placed on a support surface, the particles slowly settle on the figure and to the bottom of the housing, thereby simulating snow fall.
More sophisticated versions of these devices are also known wherein a drive motor is provided within the base of the device to create agitation of the liquid for imparting movement to objects immersed or suspended therein. These versions generally utilize an indirect magnetic drive for agitation of the liquid by disposing a first magnetic member in the liquid and positioning a second corresponding magnetic member out of the housing for rotation by the drive motor. Other forms of these devices may also include lighting means associated with the housing for illuminating the immersed objects and enhancing the ornamental display effect.
Display devices of the aforementioned types generally include a spherical housing formed of glass or transparent plastic material having a bottom opening defined by an outwardly extending neck portion which permits the housing to be filled with the required liquid and decorative objects. The bottom opening is sealed with a liquidtight gasket which may be frictionally or threadedly engaged around the neck portion. The sealed neck portion is then inserted within a base which supports the housing in a manner to permit viewing the decorative objects through the liquid from substantially all sides of the housing.